Daisuke Reloaded: World in Crisis
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: Worlds have collided, and an epic conflict has exploded across the earth. as the earth enters apocalypse, davis will fight whoever he must to save the people he loves... even his friends


_Hello my peoples. I was going thru the creative process, and I decided what my next story should be, but I have to warn you, it is not like anything else I have writen yet. It's avantt- garde too. I was just thinking what Digimon would be like with another twist. It also has some swearing so kiddies beware and take care. I'm also trying to be a better speller because some people in reviews have told me that. This story also tackles difficult topics like war and sex, so I'm branching out too._

_BTW, this story is dedicated to the comtemperary poets I'm learning about in school liek Shel Silverstein. Poetry rocks, and I wrote some in this. On with the SHOW!_

_Confusion._

_War._

_Voices._

davis could not get these allusions out of his head. They were like a flood, but no water, but memories. Memories of the past... and the future.

"Davis quit daydreaming the Nazis are attacking the bunker!" The sergent screamed as he fought the nazi soldiers with hand to hand near the bunker.

"Oh shit!"davis snapped as he whipped out his pistols and fired at the nazis near the sergent.

"tthat was close davis, thank you." the sergent appriceated as he rubbed his head like in some animes.

He had saved the sergent's life, but had he saved his soal? He couldn't know for certain, all he knew was...

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the soldiers as they blew up. The nazi war machine had fired artilleies at the bunker, and the allies were screwed.

"KEEP COOL GUYS!" The sergent controlled as the bombs were dropping like flies.

_Chaos_

_Panic_

_Disarrray_

Davis was fighting two fronts at once. Not the Japan and the Germany, but the Germany and his own demons. And it was a losing battle on both sides.

"NAZIS!" more soldiers yelled as the nazis broke through the line. One Nazi came up to DAVIS shooting, but Davis dodged and kicked his face, killing him instantly. More nazis came, and Davis took out his knifes and starting throwing them at the soldiers.

"AHH!" screamed a nazi as the knife stuck his throat, and the blood.

"Keep cool Davis. Keep cool." Davis thought as the Nazis came, and his inner demons taunted.

davis got his cool, but it was too late. An artillery bullet hit him, and threw him back 4 feet. davis got up but was was ingured really bad. His arm was broken.

"Shit!" davisk yelled to the field. The Nazi War Machine's shells were hitting everywhere, and weven davis was a victim.

"Dam Hitler!"davis yelled as he charged the Nazis.

"Don't talk about are commander like that!" the nazi chief yelled back, and got into super close combat with Davis. It was a serious battle, but davis

won because he used some nice sword moves (remember back to the series, guys)

Davis raised his hands in triumph, but then fell over and fainted. He had won, but he had lost. The two front battle was over. The three front batlle was about to begin. (A.N: I'll explain what the third front is soon)

Davis's Mind swirled like the vortex, with memories of the Fog of War clouding, shrouding. Too much to handle. Nazis and War. Angels and Demons. The confusion of the subconseous can cloud your mind, but for Daisuke, it wasn't just clouds, but fog. And he couldn't see out.

_davis..._

_Davis ..._

"davis opened his eyes slowly but surely and saw an angel. But was there any demons?

"Davis, wake uop..." the angel said. But when Daves really opened his eyes he saw not an angel but a really hot babe standing next to his bed.

"who are you?"davis conferred.

"I'm the new nurse at the bunker Nurse hikari-chan."

"Cool, I'm caption davis and I'm a special ops mission soldier." Jdabvis bragged.

davis blushed like a girl, "what is happening I've only just met him but maybe this is love?" she thought with allusions.

"so tell me Nurse Hikari did we beat the nazies" davis asked openly.

"Yeah we did but we did it because of admired.

"What are you really saying?"Davis's eyes narrowed with dread.

"When you beat that damn sergent for the nazis, the Machines broke down." kari explined

Are you saying?

"yes we think hitler has gotten cyborg technology and now a lot of his troops are half robot half man."

"Shit. Davis cursed worded, realizing that it all came together. The nazis, the demons, they were all one piece of the puzzle. The War Game of all war games. And this game definately wasn't child's play.

" Nurse Kari, I heard you singing before. Are you..."

"Yes, I am a Songstress, but don't tell anyone. I'm only supposed to be a nurse, and if the general heard, it wouldn't be good."

"Kari, you have to let your soal free and not hide from things." Davis inspirationaly lectured

"Ok, well, I'll sing to you..." Kari began.

_Seasons come,_

_The nights past,_

_Finding you,_

_Everwhere, in a crowd, loud, proud..._

_War goes on,_

_guns, attack, un-attack,_

_like the cycles,_

_peace is here, near, King Lear... (A.N: King Lear is this play my mom was telling me about wehre the king is trying to make peace, so it just makes sense in the song too include it. peace is the way, and king lear must have been a good man to try to make it happen...)_

_The Years escape,_

_like paaper,_

_in the wind,_

_blowing, knowing, flowing, the river..._

_But time stands still,_

_for you, for me, for him,_

_when we walk, clocks stop, emotions drop,_

_when we reach the tops_

_We see_

_We see_

_We see the nights_

"Wow Kari that is beautiful like your self"Daisuke subtely hinted.

"Davis, you think my music and me is good?" E.K amazed.

"Yeah, in fact." And thenDavis kissed Davis on the lips. They says that when two people meet, they kiss. That was happening to Davis and Kari, but only more. More than meats the eye, anyway….

"davis I think this could be love" Kari guessed.

"Maybe so, maybe so" Daives said back.

_We see_

_We see_

_We see the nights_

Daisuke was walking on the patrol bunker with the memories of the songstress stuck in his mind.

"Davis are you felling ok?" a patroller asked him withhints of whips.

"ya, I'm fine, it's just that..."

AHHHHHHHHH!

Before DAves could finish the sentence, the patroller was monster killed by a artillery cannon. davis knew what that meant.

"Heh heh, you can't escape this time davis !" the cyborg mastermind mocked him as he held the cannon at davis, and there was a bunch of cyborg nazis there too (maybe like 8 or 9)

"Shit! I was ambushed!" Davis lamented.

"Before the Nazi controller could mock, a humbling sound could be heard from the skies

"WTF?" the Nazi wondered aloud.

Before he could wonder no more, a spaceship came out of the sky, and hit all the nazis with speed and friction. This was definately technology, but was it... cyborg?

The ship stood still, and underneath it a nazi cyborg was screaming in the pains. Then davis saw a hatch open and a metal person come out and do a backflip"

"Damn! Super- Cyborg!" Daisuke alarmed as he redied his knifes.

The metal person did something no one would expect he shot the screaming cyborg nazi in the face wit a lazer gun, and owned him.

"who are you?"Davis amazed.

"I am... SAMUS!" Samus announced as she took off her head- helmet, to everyones unbelieveing

_Davis, The Songs, and the War... would never be the same._

_We see_

_We see_

_We see the nights_

_Ok guys how was that. I think it's my best buy I want to know what you think so R and R. BTW, this is kind of a Metroid crossover, and maybe even love triangles. I think this is going to be a triolgy, so keep your eyes open and stuff. I love u all! A/N Review_


End file.
